Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 046
を き すサーキット | romaji = Mirai o Egakidasu Sākitto | japanese translated = The Circuit That Draws the Future | english = Link to the Future | japanese air date = April 4, 2018 | english air date = February 3, 2019 | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = | japanese ending = Writing Life | english ending = | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Link to the Future", known as "The Circuit That Draws the Future" in the Japanese version, is the fourty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on April 4, 2018 and aired on Teletoon on February 3, 2019. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Varis Turn 9: Varis "Borreload Dragon" attacks "Secure Gardna", with Varis activating the effect of "Borreload Dragon", decreasing the ATK and DEF of a monster on the field by 500. Varis targets "Secure Gardna". The effect of "Disconnect Linker" makes "Secure Gardna" unaffected by Varis's card effects. Playmaker activates the effect of "Secure Gardna", making the Battle Damage to him become 0. Then he activates the effect "Protection Wizard" in his GY, banishing it to prevent the destruction of "Secure Gardna". "Borrelsword Dragon" attacks "Secure Gardna", with Varis activating the effect of "Borrelsword Dragon", allowing him to change a monster on the field into Defense Position to allow "Borrelsword Dragon" attack twice. Varis targets "Magnarokket Dragon". As a Link Monster's effect is activated targeting "Magnarokket", Varis activates its effect, destroying it, then sending 1 monster on the field to the GY. Varis sends "Anesthrokket Dragon". Playmaker activates the effect of "Cluster Congester" in his GY, banishing it and "Secure Gardna" to Special Summon a number of "Congester Tokens" (0/0 each) in Defense Position up to the number of Link Monsters Varis control, meaning five. A replay then occurs and Varis uses "Borrelsword Dragon" to destroy a Token. "Borrelsword Dragon" attacks another "Congester Token", but Playmaker activates "Transaction Rollback", to target a Normal Trap Card in an opponent's Graveyard and activate its effect as if Playmaker used it to by paying half his Life Points (Playmaker: 50 → 25 LP). He targets "Mirror Force", but the effect of "Topologic Gumblar Dragon" prevents Varis's Link Monsters from being destroyed by card effects. "Borrelsword Dragon", "Borrelguard Dragon", "Bomber Dragon" and "Gumblar Dragon" each attack and destroy one of the remaining four "Congester Token". During the End Phase, as "Magnarokket Dragon" was destroyed and sent to the GY this turn, Varis activates its effect to Special Summon a "Rokket" monster with a different name from his Deck. He Special Summons "Autorokket" (1600/1000 → 1900/1300). Turn 10: Playmaker Playmaker activates the effect of "Transaction Rollback" from his GY, paying half of his Life Points (Playmaker: 25 → 13 LP) and banishing it to target a Normal Trap Card in his GY and activate its effect. He targets "Record Alive", banishing "Transcode Talker" from his GY to Special Summon "Encode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↑↓↘). As a monster is Special Summon to the Zone "Gumblar Dragon" points to. The effect of "Gumblar Dragon" activates, destroying all cards in both players' hands. Playmaker then activate the effect of "Spam Mail" from his GY, allow lets him draw a card and reveal it, if Varis control a face-up card that was the same card type Playmaker draw, he must return 1 of them to his hand. Playmaker draws the Monster card "Swap Cleric". Varis then return "Autorokket Dragon" to his hand. Playmaker Normal Summon "Swap Cleric" (500/1000), then he he activates the effect of "Recoded Alive" in his GY, banishing it to Special Summon one of his banished "Code Talker" monsters. Playmaker Special Summons "Transcode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↑↓→). The effect of "Transcode Talker" effect raises both its ATK own and "Bomber Dragon" by 500 because they are co-linked ("Bomber Dragon": 3000 → 3500 ATK; "Transcode Talker": 2300 → 2800 ATK). As a monster is Special Summoned to the Zone "Gumblar Dragon" points to, the effect of "Gumblar Dragon" activates, destroying all cards in both players' hands. Playmaker then activates the effect of "Transcode Talker", Special Summoning "Powercode Talker" (ATK 2300/LINK-3/←↙→) from his GY to the Zone "Trancode Talker" points to. "Powercode Talker" gains 500 ATK because it is co-linked to "Transcode" ("Powecode Talker": 2300 → 2800 ATK). Playmaker uses the Link-3 "Encode Talker" and "Swap Cleric" to Link Summon "Firewall Dragon" (2500 → 2800/LINK-4/↑←↓→) (This forms a closed-loop Extra Link with all of the monsters, with Varis' "Borrelsword" and "Borrelguard" and Playmaker's "Transcode" and "Firewall" being the corners, and "Powercode", along with "Borreload" and Varis' two "Topologic" monsters forming the sides.) Due to the effect of "Swap Cleric", "Firewall Dragon" loses 500 ATK and Playmaker draws 1 card ("Firewall Dragon": 2500 → 2000 ATK). Playmaker then activate "Zero Extra Link" targeting "Transcode Talker", the effect of "Zero Extra Link" makes the target gains 800 ATK for each Extra Linked monster, and there are 8 ("Transcode Talker": 2300 → 9200 ATK). Varis activates his face-down "Link Short", negating the effects of all of Playmaker's co-linked monsters he currently controls, and they are not allowed to attack this turn. Playmaker uses "Transcode Talker", "Powercode Talker" and "Firewall Dragon" to Link Summon "Decode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↙↑↘). "Decode Talker" gains 500 ATK for each monster linked to it ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 2800). Playmaker then activate the effect of "Zero Extra Link": as a Link Monster is Link Summoned using the targeted monster as material while it was Extra Linked, That Link Monster gains ATK equal to the ATK gained by this card effect, until the end of this turn. ("Decode Talker": 2800 → 9200 ATK). "Decode Talker" attacks and destroys "Borreload Dragon" (Varis: 2700 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * This is the first time in the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise that an odd number of Life Points are halved.